


Something About Him (Seems Familiar)

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: A.P. Bio, AP Bio - Fandom, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Glenncest - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: it's the glenncest we've all been waiting for (c; (c;





	Something About Him (Seems Familiar)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf this title is tbh

"You're a high school teacher?" Dennis snorted, handing a beer to the handsome man sitting on the other side of the bar. "You dress like a homeless dude."

Jack rolled his eyes but took the beer, nodding in thanks as he tipped his head back and took a few sips. "Sweatpants are comfortable. If I wanted to look rich, I could."

"Sure, sure." Dennis shrugged, unable to look away from the other man. "Thing is, I'm the opposite. I couldn't look poor if I tried."

Jack let out a hearty laugh and tipped his head back, taking a large swig. Dennis watched him swallow. "That's debatable. Though, of course, I've only known you for a few minutes, and I've only seen you in that ugly blue shirt."

"It is not ugly!"

"Ehh..." Jack scrunched up his nose, eyebrows furrowing, lips pursing and head tilting to the side. "Yes it is."

"You're wearing a- a fucking cardigan- without anything underneath!" Dennis exclaimed, face flushing.

"That is true. And- whoops-" Jack had tilted his head back to take another sip, and had accidentally poured the beer on himself instead. Dee, who was watching from the other end of the bar, could clearly see that the man had spilt his drink on purpose. Dennis, however, had not observed that it was faked.

"Jesus fucking Christ, dude, you're making a damn mess!" Dennis's voice rose an octave but Jack looked unbothered, reaching down to casually unbutton his cardigan.

He glanced up at Dennis, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. "You care if I pop this off?"

Dennis huffed loudly, gesturing dramatically at him. "Yes, of course! Just treat the bar like your house!"

"Okay. Thanks." Jack grinned, tossing the wet cardigan onto the stool next to him. Dennis's gaze lingered on the professor's nipples- small, hard, pink nipples. He cleared his throat, bringing his gaze back up to meet Jack's.

"I wasn't being serious."

"Sucks for you then, huh? Now can you get me another beer? I've been listening to bratty kids and screaming possums all week."

"Screaming possums?"

"Yes, screaming fucking possums. This area is really pretty scummy, you know that? If it's not a screaming possum, it's some sort of rat or rabid feline."

Dennis almost snickered but didn't, reaching down to grab a beer from the cooler and hand it to Jack. "You're drinking to forget about rodents?"

"Yeah. And the fact that I haven't got laid in for-fucking-ever. Who would've known that being a high school teacher doesn't impress chicks?"

Dennis snorted- out loud this time. "Not surprising. What's your name anyway?"

"Jack Griffin, famous philosopher."

"... I've never heard of you." Dennis deadpanned.

Jack grimaced, taking a large swig of his new beer. "Well, you will. Remember that name for when I get famous."

"So you're not actually famous?"

"Not yet."

"What was your name again."

Jack huffed, rolled his eyes, and then grinned. "Jack Griffin. You gonna remember or am I gonna have to make you scream it 'till you can't forget?"

"What?" Dennis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hitting on you, dumbass."

"Oh."

The corners of Dennis's lips curved up into a tiny smirk, flattered by the attention. "Is that why you wore gray sweatpants in here?"

"Nah, that's for comfort." Jack shrugged. "But, I mean, I haven't gotten laid in a while, and I figured I'd have a shot here. You seemed gay enough- I mean, you're wearing foundation and mascara, dude."

"At least my foundation matches my skin tone and doesn't look orange." Dennis quipped, crossing his arms over his chest. Jack rolled his eyes, subtly trying to rub along his chin to try and blend out any poorly applied foundation that may have lingered there.

"Okay, listen. You want to get out of here and bang or do you want to keep insulting my outfits and my makeup?"

Dennis smirked, brows raised. "I think you know the answer to that."

* * *

 

Dennis grunted at the first push, the head of Jack's cock pushing past his lube-slicked entrance. Being fingered hasn't exactly prepared him for this. He'd seen Jack's cock, long and pink and shaved like his own. He was almost scared to take the whole thing in his ass.

Jack, on the other hand, didn't seem worried at all, continuing to steadily push into the man lying on all fours below him. They were in Dennis's apartment, on Dennis's bed, and Jack didn't know about the cameras. Dennis didn't plan on telling him.

"You're fucking tight." Jack groaned, emphasizing the last word as he bottomed out, cock pushed fully inside the other man.

"I'm not a whore, what did you expect?" Dennis snapped, head turned sideways and cheek pressed against the pillow. He was face-down ass-up, the perfect angle for his camera to capture his ass and balls.

"I don't know, I just-" Jack pulled out halfway and pushed back in with a grunt. "Haven't fucked an ass in a while."

One of Jack's arms was reaching around him, pinching at his pink, dime-sized nipples and making Dennis squirm, cock hanging and leaking between his legs.

"Sensitive little nipples, huh?" Jack teased, other hand resting firmly on Dennis's waist as he began slowly pulling out and pushing back in, giving Dennis time to adjust. "And you've got such fucking gorgeous thighs."

"Oh yeah, I know." Dennis groaned, turning his head so he could push it into the pillow to muffle his moans. Jack's hands felt too good on his hips and nipples, arousal building in the pit of his stomach, feeling almost hot and heavy in his gut. His ass was more comfortable now, more accustomed to the girth, stretching properly to accommodate Jack's cock. The length, however, was driving Dennis insane- pushing in deeper than he'd ever had anything inside him before and repeatedly brushing past his prostate

"You keep jerking your hips," Jack teasingly smacked Dennis's ass. "Am I finding your sweet spot?"

Dennis didn't lift his head to reply, instead responding by spreading his legs and lifting his ass just a bit more, shifting it until it was at an angle where Jack's cock was aimed for his prostate. He moaned loudly into the pillow at the first hard thrust, pushing at the bundle of nerves and making him shiver.

Dennis reached down, his own cock throbbing and neglected, hot to the touch as he wrapped his hand around it, smearing precome over the head as he began to strok himself.

"Keep clenching around my cock like that and you're- unf- gonna make me come inside you." Jack warned, tipping his head back as he sped up his thrusts, Dennis clenching and shuddering around his cock as it hit repeatedly against his prostate.

Dennis groaned so loudly into the pillow that it might as well have not been muffled at all- the idea of Jack's come gushing deep inside his ass was enough to make his own cock throb and leak. He wasn't going to last long either, not with the waves of pleasure pulsing through him, the blunt force against his prostate and smooth, steady stroking of his cock.

"Fuck, I'm gonna- holy shit, I'm-" Jack choked out, fitting in a few quick thrusts before burying his cock fully inside Dennis's ass and coming. Dennis shuddered as he felt the other man's cock twitching and leaking inside him, hearing Jack's moans and feeling his fingers bruising his waist.

Dennis couldn't hold back any longer, cock throbbing in his hand as he quickened the strokes and came embarrassingly fast, ass clenching around the softening cock inside him. Jack waited for Dennis to finish riding out his orgasm before slowly, gently pulling out. Dennis was panting softly, head turned to the side and eyes shut, his hole clenching as if expecting something to push back inside. Jack's come was dribbling out of him, an obscene sight that turned him on more than he'd like to admit.

"You cool if I head out?" Jack asked, waiting for Dennis to catch his breath. The bartender nodded, not even bothering to open his eyes. Jack got up and pulled on his clothes, scribbling his phone number on a sticky note and leaving it on the nightstand before he left.

Dennis, of course, never called him.


End file.
